Gut Feen
by Atsui Tatsumi
Summary: Aku jatuh padanya. Aku jatuh kepada seorang peri pembawa dan penebar kebaikan. Shoujo-ai.
Aku jatuh kepadamu. Pada sesosok manusia bak peri seperti dirimu.

.

Gut Feen

Harvest Moon bukan milik saya

Saya hanya mempunyai cerita ini

Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Reina! Centric

Reina x Lillian

Warn: shoujo ai, ooc-ness, lebay parah

.

Aku tahu dengan jelas.

Aku mengerti dengan sejelas-jelasnnya.

Tidak ada satu ataupun dua untukku tak mengerti terhadapmu. Ingin kutampar diriku keras-keras melalui fakta yang nyata ekstensinya.

Kamu yang selalu memberi hiasan segaris lengkungan di paras wajahmu, begitu kusukai.

Dirimu yang kuat seraya tegar. Dirimu yang kuat bak karang di terpa ombak, menerima semuanya dan masih berteguh keras untuk bertahan.

Keberadaanmu yang teguh keras namun juga sangatlah rapuh. Saking rapuhnya aku takut saat aku menyentuhmu kau akan menghilang.

Sosokmu yang mempunya jiwa yang baik, terlalu baik-jika aku diminta untuk melukiskannya.

Dari semua deskripsi yang tertera, kamu menjurus ke hampir tiap orang inginkan. Nyatamu bagaikan peri.

Seonggok mahluk menyedihkan ini yaitu diriku sendiri, menyatakan kamu seperti peri.

Kamu adalah peri penyebar kebaikan tegasku, entah sudah keberapa kalinya pada diriku sendiri.

Aku tak tahu jikalau apakah mereka-para masyarakat- bisa menaruh bibir mereka, seraya menulis makna pujian positif pada pendapatku padamu.

Kebanyakan orang, memang.

Sayang sekali aku bukan dari massa yang dominan itu.

Dan sayang, aku tidak pernah berfikir semua yang terkandung dalam kalimat; 'peri penyebar kebaikan' adalah positif. Satu detik pun dari tahun-tahun aku bernafas pun adapun gagasan itu. Pikiran itu tidak pernah merayap ke otak (sok) jenius ini.

Kau memang sempurna, kuakui sepenuh hatiku. Setidaknya, kau jauh dari rengkuhan jarak sampaiku.

Dirimu baik. Sekali lagi kau terlalu baik, kutekankan. Ada banyak saksi yang bisa menjadi bukti. Mati ataupun hidup.

Menyatukan dua desa yang sejujurnya tidak ada sangkut paut denganmu, kau terima.

Menerima permintaan di dua papan dengan deadline ketat, kau terima.

Menjadi kelinci percobaan si dokter kurang kerjaan, kau terima.

Mengurus anak kecil cerewet desa sebelah entah siapa itu, kau terima.

Menjadi tukang kejar Alpacas muda, kau terima.

Berbicara dengan mahluk nyaris anti sosial ini, kau terima dengan cengiran lebar.

Sebuah cengiran polos dengan suara "karena aku ingin berteman denganmu, Reina" di hari itu masih terngiang di kepalaku. Sebuah episode kembali berputar tentang kisah pertemuan seorang robot botanist dengan petani baru yang datang ke desa bertema Asia itu.

Tentangmu yang menggapaiku dan menarikku dari batasan akan komunikasi ini.

Tentangmu yang kerasan mencairkan es ini.

Tentangmu dan perbedaan taraf kemampuan sosialisasi kita ini.

Tentangmu yang membuat orang sudah menggapai gelar magisternya diumur 19 tahun ini berada dalam pikirannya sendiri, terjebak oleh kebingungan.

Tentangmu; Lilian.

Seperti yang orang-orang bilang dan berpendapat kemudian disatukan dalam sunyi tanpa kata 'iya' termasuk diriku sendiri kalau Lilian si orang yang dikategorikan 'asing' di kedua desa ini adalah baik.

Lilian; sekali lagi aku pertegas adalah peri pembawa serta penebar kebaikan. Bahkan, dia mungkin adalah kebaikan itu sendiri.

Tidak bisa dihitung dengan seluruh jari milik tiap anggota Bluebell dan Konohana ini untuk menghitung berapa kebaikan yang ia tebar.

Lilian begitu baik.

Saking baiknya, itu menjadi poin utama mengapa aku; keponakan Mako yang dibilang tidak punya ekpresi bahkan perasaan bisa jatuh kepada si kepala coklat.

Benar.

Diriku yang seoggok raga nan jiwa yang berbalut tanah ini jatuh pada si peri.

Diriku yang mempunyai jelas juga seorang perempuan _jatuh_ padanya.

Bertekuk lutut atas nama cinta, menjijikan memang.

Aku jatuh pada gadis dengan surai _auburn_ halus dengan mata safir besar yang hampir di setiap waktu senyuman terukir di parasnya.

Lillian begitu baik. Saking baiknya, kerap kali relung dada ini terasa perih.

Lillian begitu baik. Saking baiknya, aku menjadi jengah atas bisikan setan yang memerintahku untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Menerobos segala norma dan moral yang berlaku.

Lillian begitu baik. Saking baiknya, aku merutuki takdir yang menjadikan aku tidak bisa membuatmu jadi milikku.

Lillian begitu baik. Saking baiknya, Reina tidak bisa memutuskan untuk membenci atau justru semakin jatuh untuknya.

Hilir angin mengajak helaian hitam milikku berdansa. Menyejukan permukaan, bukan yang ada didalam. Kedermawanan Tuhan memberi nikmat berupa tetes-tetes sama sekali tidak memberikan bantuan. Semua ini seperti mengabur namun di saat yang sama juga jelas. Dan tak terhitung berapa kalipun Reina memutar otak, tidak ada jawaban rasional.

Bunga yang baru selesai kutanam beberapa saat yang lalu itu melambai ke arahku. Seakan-akan mencoba membuatku bangun dari monolog. Sebuah bunga cantik yang setahun lalu nyaris mati. Juga, bunga yang menjadi saksi bisu di salah satu episode tentang Lillian. Dan tiap kali melihatnya aku diseret menonton film lama. Menuntunku merasakan berbagai emosi yang kurasakan seorang diri.

Rasanya menyimpan segulung emosi. Bukan hanya bunga ini. Lautan perasaan itu masih bermunculan lewat potongan film akan kami-aku dan si peri.

Kosakata di berkasku masih belum bisa menafsirkan secara penuh.

Perasaan ini banyak.

Sangat banyak.

Terlalu banyak.

Aku menarik nafas menepuk telapak tangan yang ternodai tanah dan debu. Dan daripada membawa kedua kaki ini menuju pondok kecil berisi berbagai tanaman unik di sana, aku memilih terdiam dengan mengedarkan pandanganku.

Pergumulan awan colombus terpatri di iris hijau. Hawa dingin kembali menyejukan kulit. Sekeluarga daun warna warni menerbangi angkasa abu-abu. Memulai menutup tirai biru.

Manusia ini mulai tertimbun oleh liquid buangan kapas yang menghitam. Dan mengabaikannya. Begitu terus.

Sampai aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku mengikuti awan. Ikut memperoduksi lelehan air.

Sisi lain itu merayuku untuk memanjat gunung lebih jauh lagi. Dan menuruninya lewat sisi yang berbeda. Juga dengan cara; tidak menyeimbangkan tubuhku.

Membiarkan angin mengelilingi tubuhku lebih jauh lagi. Seraya menurut menuju arah gravitasi bumi.

Aku ingin sekali.

Dan tanpa kuketahui pandanganku sudah melihat ke bawah dengan segala pemandangan yang akan menjadi hitam nantinya. Manik hijau terselimuti oleh pelupuk mata. Ah, apakah begini pemandangan hitam itu nantinya?

"Reina!" Satu suara yang amat familier merusak sejurus pikiran gelap itu. Aku menoleh kebelakang.

Menemukan si peri pujaan hatiku yang tengah terengah-engah. Dengan satu payung biru digenggamannya.

"Kamu... mau apa?" Dia, dengan mata kebiruannya yang dipenuhi rasa takut mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan padaku.

Yang bahkan, aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

Memberikan satu ulasan senyum miring kepadanya, "Hanya menikmati alam" jawabku sekenanya. Raut cemas itu terganti dengan kelegaan.

'Hey, Lillian jikalau aku mati seperti apa wajahmu nanti?' Dalam kesenyapan aku bertanya-tanya. Mencoba menbayangkan bagaimana ekpresi di wajah manismu itu nantinya.

Aku ingin melihatnya.

Sebuah pembuktian bagaimana aku ini dalam kacamata kehidupanmu.

Dan aku menarik nafas, memberantas segala benih-benih yang tertanam. Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan wajah sedihnya, sama sekali.

Lagipula...

Satu gagasan itu bersemayam di dadaku lagi. Cukup membuatku tersenyum perih, salah satu sumber penderitaan terbesarku.

"Kalau ingin begitu setidaknya jangan di ujung begitu dong" dia memanyunkan bibirnya seraya memarahiku.

"Maafkan aku"

"Iya, iya" Lillian menarik ujung lengan bajuku pelan. Dan mendekat, memperpendek jarak fisik diantari kami. Dan menggunakan sebuah payung untuk melindungi kami berdua dari guyuran hujan.

"Aku dengar di radio... nanti ada badai" Dia memulai. Sebelum kembali menekuk alisnya, "tapi seharusnya kau juga bisa mengetahui tanpa radio kalau begini". Lewat bahuku, ia mengecek sekitarnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo-"

"Kenapa?" Potongku cepat. Nafas dan nadaku bergetar. Satu kata itu menjadi penghubung rasa keingintahuanku yang sudah membeludak dari kapasitasnya. Satu kata itu menjadi awal, penanyaan alasan dibalik semua ini.

"Kenapa...?" Aku mengulang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Tapi, kini cengkramanku pada lengan kurusnya semakin menguat.

"Kenapa?" Satu dorongan, dan aku mendekap erat tubuh yang lebih kecil dariku itu kuat. Menyusupkan kepalaku ke pundaknya yang tegap. Aroma bau tubuhnya menusuk hidungku, menenangkanku. Mengingatkan kalau dia ada disini, di sampingku, di dekatku.

Meski hanya sekejap.

"... Re-Reina?" Melodi indah itu diperoduksi kembali. Jantungku semakin berdegup kencang namun semuanya terasa memilukan.

"Kenapa kamu disini?"

"Karena aku mencarimu" jawaban polos tanpa saringan itu terdengar. Aku semakin menelenggamkan diriku ke bahunya.

 _Ini menyakitkan..._

Kebaikan itu membuatku semakin teriris, menjadi potongan yang tak bisa disatukan dan bahkan dapat dihapuskan oleh tiupan angin. Lenyap menjadi atom yang tak terlihat oleh mata telanjang.

"Re-Reina...?"

 _Mengapa aku harus mencintai seorang peri penyebar kebaikan?_

"Ayo pulang, Lillian" aku bangkit dari sana mempertemukan safir dan hijau. Dan tersenyum kepadanya.

 _Mengapa?_

"...? Um, baiklah", dia menaikan alisnya akan tetapi, tetap kuambil tangan hangatnya. Menyatukan dan mengikat jemari kami berdua.

"Aku emm.. tidak bisa pegang payung" dia berucap. Melirik benda plastik di tangan satunya lagi.

 _Aku tahu dengan jelas._

"Tidak apa-apa" jawabku. Dia memutuskan untuk mengangguk dan menutup dua belah bibirnya.

Kemudian menyeret kedua organ yang disebut kaki kami untuk menuju kuda yang tengah menunggu di ujung.

 _Kalau keberadaanmu menyerupai peri penyebar kebaikan_

"Kalau kamu bilang gitu.. ya sudahlah" dia memahat segerus senyuman manis.

 _Seperti peri yang menebarkan kebaikan dan menumbuhkan kebahagiaan di pelosok dunia kepada siapapun_

"Ngomong-ngomong.." aku membuka mulut menarik perhatiannya.

 _Tanpa pandang bulu, dia akan berbuat baik kepada siapapun tanpa diminta._

"Aku akan menjadi _maid bride_ -mu deh. Tidak apa-apa kok" dan kini senyumannya semakin lebar. Sangat terang dan cerah.

 _Jadi dia memberi kebaikan seperti hal yang normal baginya._

"Benarkah? Kupikir Reina tidak mau.. Makanya kamu langsung lari kesini begitu melihat undanganku ke pernikahanku minggu depan"

 _Semua adalah perlakuan normal. Meskipun seorang manusia jatuh cinta pada sang peri karena kebaikannya..._

"... Iya. Maaf soal sebelumnya"

 _... Maka cinta itu tidak akan punya efek apapun. Karena tak peduli seberapa dalam palung cinta itu terhadap sang peri..._

"Wahh! Terimakasih, Reina! Aku benar-benar sayang padamu!"

 _Sang peri tidak akan membalas perasaan si manusia._

"Tentu, Lillian. Aku juga.. sangat menyayangimu. Aku sangat sayang padamu. Jadi, mana mungkin aku menolaknya kan?"

 _Karena kebaikan itu hanyalah sebuah perlakuan biasa yang ia biasa berikan ke semua orang._

 **END**

Author's Note:

Wah apa-apaan cerita ini!? Berulang kali kalimat itu muncul di kepala saya sambil garuk-garuk pusing. Sebenernya saya niatnya pengen memakai Philip dari pada Lillian hanya saja berhubung saya suka sama genre ehm yuri dan mood nulis saya buat cerita (sok) sedih itu muncul maka jadilah.

Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata sama game harvest moon itu sendiri ahahah...

Oke hidup saya sepertinya suram di real life dan jadi tukang poligami sekaligus poliandri di game#curhat#plak!

Sekian dari saya. Maafkan hamba bila banyak typos dan kekurangan yang lain. Saya undur diri dulu. Jangan lupa review jika kalian berkenan. Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^


End file.
